Maintaining a tailored appearance is difficult for those individuals who have trouble maintaining the tail portion of a dress-type shirt tucked neatly withing his pants or slacks. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a dress-type shirt that included a retaining mechanism that maintained the tail portions of the dress shirt within the pants or slacks of a wearer. It would be a further benefit if the retaining mechanism allowed the user to utilize the tail portion of a dress shirt as an underwear garment to avoid excess undergarment lines showing through the slacks or pants.